Survivor: Estonia
|returnees= Szymon (20) Andreas (20) |previousseason = ' ' |nextseason = ' ' |cover = 235px }} is the eighteenth season on the BANG A RANG ORG Wiki! Hosts Twists/Changes Big Merge, No Swap: On Day 14, contestants were shocked to find that there was no swap at all and they would merge with 13 players left in the game. Jumala Saatus (Fate of God): A twist that was introduced in the merge, where in every other reward challenge, the reward winner will be granted the Jumala Saatus, instead of an idol clue. The Jumala Saatus will grant a player an offer that has both an advantage and a disadvantage, which the reward player can accept or decline. The player is allowed to share the offer towards other players and a decision will be announced during Tribal Council. *'F13 (Jury Change)' Advantage: This allowed the player to extend the jury to F12, instead of the F11. Disadvantage: If the player reaches FTC and a tie vote occurs, the tiebreaker will go against them and their opponent will win the game. The winner of that round, Karthik, declined the offer. *'F11 (Guatemala Idol)' Advantage: This allowed the player to receive a Guatemala Idol, an idol that should be played BEFORE tribal council where the player will receive individual immunity. Disadvantage: The player has no shot at immunity that round and cannot play the idol within that round. The winner of that round, Andreas, accepted the offer. *'F9 (Idol Nullifer)' Advantage: This allowed the player to receive an Idol Nullifer, which will nullify any Hidden Immunity idol, and must be played before the votes were read. Disadvantage: The player will lose any right to search or play idols. The winner of that round, Kerem, declined the offer. *'F6 (Challenge Advantage)' Advantage: This allowed the player to receive a challenge advantage in the Immunity challenge. Disadvantage: The player will receive a challenge disadvantage next round. The winner of that round, Szymon, accepted the offer. Castaways } |Tom S Age: 17 | | rowspan="5" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | |Rein Age: 20 | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |4 |- | |Natalie G Age: 14 | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |4 |- | |Sharky Age: 23 | |4th Voted Out Day 10 |4 |- | |Maya Age: 20 | |5th Voted Out Day 13 |3 |- | |Angel Age: 17 | | rowspan="13" |6th Voted Out Day 17 |9 |- | |Hesh Age: 24 | |7th Voted Out Day 20 |7 |- | |Karthik Age: 24 | |8th Voted Out Day 23 1st Jury Member |5 |- | |Zach Mac Age: 21 | |9th Voted Out Day 25 2nd Jury Member |12 |- | |Maria Age: 23 | |Evacuated Day 27 3rd Jury Member |0 |- | |Kerem Age: 16 | |10th Voted Out Day 28 4th Jury Member |10 |- | |James L Age: 19 | |11th Voted Out Day 31 5th Jury Member |11 |- | |Andreas Age: 21 | |12th Voted Out Day 33 6th Jury Member |4 |- | |Nadine Age: 25 | |13th Voted Out Day 35 7th Jury Member |6 |- | |Lex Age: 17 | |14th Voted Out Day 38 8th Jury Member |9 |- | |Nicholas K Age: 17 | |Second Runner-Up |2 |- | |Felipe Age: 21 | |Runner-Up |5 |- | |Szymon Age: 21 | |Sole Survivor |9 |} Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * This is the first season to have two non-jurors in the merge. Category:Seasons Category:Eighteen Contestant Season